Actuators for actuating a valve between a valve open position and a valve closed position have been equipped with an indicator for indicating the valve open position and the valve closed position. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,783 discloses a pinch valve equipped with an actuator having an indicator mechanism. More particularly, the valve includes an actuating member reciprocably mounted within a body of the valve and adapted to effect opening and closing of the valve. The valve also includes an indicator stem fixedly attached to one end of the actuating member such that the indicator stem reciprocates conjointly with the actuating member. In the valve open position, the indicator stem extends outwardly through an opening formed in a closure cap of the valve and, as a result, becomes visible through a transparent shroud formed on the closure cap, thereby indicating the valve open position. Likewise, in the valve closed position, the indicator stem is retracted from the opening and, as a result, is not visible through the shroud, thereby indicating the valve closed position.
Indicator mechanisms, such as the one disclosed in the foregoing patent, have various disadvantages. For example, because the indicator stem is immovably attached to the reciprocating actuator member and therefore reciprocates back and forth through the opening as the valve is opened and closed, it is necessary to provide the valve with an external shroud in order to accommodate the indicator stem. Due to such an external shroud, it is difficult to make the indicator compact. In addition, because the actuating member reciprocates as the valve is opened and closed, the types of handles that may be provided for the associated valve are limited.